Origami Wish
by WookieCookie
Summary: "I want to make a wish" Noctis is out and about in the shopping district and Prompto decides to stalk-...follow him. Wait what? An art store? Implied Proctis Un-betaed
1. Chapter 1

**Origami Wish  
Prompto –shotgun guy- x Noctis  
**  
Noctis wasn't _really_ one for arts and crafts, so when a certain friendly shotgun guy saw him go into an art store, he just _had_ to see what he was going to do.

So the midnight blue-haired man wouldn't notice him he stayed at a distance. Now, he was following Noctis; not _stalking_ him –I repeat: _following_.

Then, his friend turned into an aisle that had the sign "_paper_" hanging above it. Prompto made a face and decided to make his presence known. Quietly, he snuck up on Noctis and-

"OW!" Ouch…right in the gut.

"Serves you right for stalking me." Noctis rolled his eyes and got an origami set off of the shelf.

Prompto huffed and crossed his arms, "It's called following!"

Noctis gave him a flat stare, "Sure."

The blue-haired man then made his way past the blond and to the cash register. Of course, Prompto just _had_ to follow. His curiosity wasn't quite sated yet.

"So, why are you buying an origami set?"

"So I can make origami, duh."

Prompto brought his arm so it went around Noctis' head and pressed it between his arm and his side, "I'm asking _why_ my oh so handsome prince _charming_."

Noctis slapped Prompto's arm, trying to get him to release him, "I want to make a wish, my _princess_."

The blond immediately released him and pointed, "If you're indicating that I'm bottom, you are so wrong." He joked. "A wish?"

The prince smirked, "The ones who say they're not bottom are actually bottom."

"Shut up! So…a wish?"

Noctis nodded and once the other person in front of him left, paid the cashier, "If you make one-thousand paper cranes and wish for something, then it will come true."

Prompto smirked, amusement clear in his eyes, "You actually believe in that stuff?"

Noctis shrugged and thanked the cashier before taking the bag, heading out the door.

"Dude, at least tell me what you're wishing for! I won't tell anyone if your wish is to marry Stella. She's totally hot."

The other raised an eyebrow, "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Prompto groaned in disappointment and over exaggerated his voice, "You're so damn cruel!"

_My wish is to be with you. _

**Written by Cookie **


	2. Chapter 2

For days, Prompto would watch Noctis make the origami cranes and from time to time he'd try it out for himself, but all he'd accomplish was paper cuts and crumpled paper.

After a few weeks –Prompto didn't keep count- Noctis finished all one thousand cranes and hung them near his bedroom window.

"So, did your wish come true yet?"

"Not yet."

Every other day, Prompto would ask if his friend's wish came true, but ever day it would be the same answer.

The blond sighed before ruffling Noctis' hair, "So it didn't come true yet? You know, you can't rely on paper cranes to do the work!"

Noctis looked like he was going to cry for a moment but it went away just as fast as it came. "It didn't come true, but it will."

"Yeah!" Prompto grinned, oblivious to Noctis' disappointment, "Stella invited us to go to the beach! I said you were coming already."

Suddenly he heard a choke come from the other and laughed. "O-oi Noctis are you alright?"

"You what!"

Prompto raised his eyebrow in confusion, "It'll be fun! You enjoyed the beach the last time right?" He couldn't see what was wrong.

It took all of Noctis' willpower to stop his blush from rising and the words, '_That trip was before I fell in love with you,' _from coming out of his mouth.

"If you don't come I'll pack your things and drag you there anyways!"

"…Fine," Noctis agreed reluctantly. This trip was going to be a nightmare, though he absolutely loved the excited look on Prompto's face.

_I just want to kiss him…_

xox

After two awkward hours of sitting on Prompto's lap, -Stella had invited her friends so the car was crowded- they finally arrived at the beach. Noctis was more than happy to get out of the stuffy car, but he really would miss being on Prompto's lap.

When the blond noticed that Noctis was squinting in the sunlight he shook his head and skipped over to him, "You forgot your sunglasses? Here, use mine."

The midnight color haired male bit his lip as he felt Prompto's gentle fingers brush past his face as he put on the sunglasses.

"I could have put on the sunglasses myself you know!"

"I know, but isn't it more _romantic_ like this?"

This time, Noctis couldn't hold down a blush, "…What!"

Prompto grinned and dug through his bag before bringing a familiar book out, "You know Noctis…if you're going to have a diary, at least have a label saying it's a diary… or a lock."

Noctis blushed and chased Prompto, laughter ringing through the air. Suddenly, the shotgun wielder stopped and turned his head around, pressing his lips against Noctis'.

"Did your wish come true yet?"

"Not yet."

Another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." A hug.

"Now?"

Two smiles and a nod, "Yes, now."

No one went near their bedroom that night.

**Written by Cookie **


End file.
